Coming Back Home
by Clair Hanger and Paki-Chan
Summary: Young Aoshi ran way from the Aoiya, hoping to never return, or so he thought he'd never do, years later he finds himself returning to see what he left behind, the family that raised him, his past friends, and a little girl he's tried to forget. AU. AXM
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: **We DO NOT OWN Rurouni Kenshin! or anything that comes with it coughCharacterscough!**  
>At the moment we don't have Word, and are doing this in Notepad, so the details go as such:<br>_'thought'_  
>"spoken"<strong>'texts'<strong>  
>Yesh Aoshi is a bit OOK (is that how it's said now? as in okward?) AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)<br>We hope you enjoy our first FanFic in many years! CH:^_^ P-Chan: ;D

* * *

><strong>Comging Back Home.<strong>

* * *

><br>'I really don't know how I'm going to face everyone...it's been...damn I can't even really remember how long it's been...' Aoshi thought as he sat down on his flight seat next to the window. Aoshi imediatly looked out, at everything he was leaving behind...to return to a place he thought he had left behind long ago.

-START~FLASH~BACK-

10 Years Earlier

"What will we do with Aoshi Okina?" Okon asked the old man worriedly in the kitchen of their small Inn in Kyoto Japan. She was prepairing breakfest for a pair of clients staying at the Inn, while Okina just sat infront of a small table eating grapes. "I'm very worried about him... he's so distant from everyone, the teacher has called us in many times...they feel we should...well...get help...for him..."

"Nothing is wrong with Aoshi Okon my dear, he is just going through a stage in his young life that not even he can understand... just give him time, and you and everyone will see... he shall bloom to be the best at everything...I bet even at getting the ladies!" Okina said as his face got all red, and imaginations of sexy women in skimpy outfits floating around him.

"PERVERT! Geez! An old geezer like you shouldn't be thinking that way!" Okon said wanting to smack the old fool.

"I'm still very young at heart! As young as Aoshi's!" Okina screamed for all to hear, Okon could only sweat drop and bowing her head to their customers walked as quickly away as her simple blue kimono would allow. Okina had been wearing a long white bath robe.

"Mmmm BAGH! WHATEVER! I'm still young! Now to go to the la'deis!" While saying the last incorrect word he stripped himself of his white bath robe to reveal...nothing...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed a loan woman, horrified she fainted there in the doorway.

Okina imediatly looked down, and covered up 'Oops...could've sworn I put on my new Speedos!' Looking everywhere, Okina ran for it before he was caught in the seen of the crime. Not realising that a young boy, with jet black long hair and deep ice blue eyes dressed in a plain black T Shirt and short pants and sandals, of 16 had been watching from the garden, which had a great view into the large window that the kitchen had.

'So now I have problems?' That just pissed Aoshi off. "If that's the case then I'm leaving this place! Nobody understands me! Nobody can just respect me and just leave me alone!" Aoshi got up and quickly kicked a rock into the bushes.

"Ouch! owwwyyy that hut Aoshi-CHAN!" Aoshi looked up quickly to see his little friend Misao scramble out of the bushes, she had a bloody knee. To Aoshi it was a rather cute sight to see little Misao in her yellow sunflower dress and white sandals with dirt colored legs and her knee with  
>the small wound.<p>

"I'm sorry Misao...I didn't see you there...come here lets get that checked before it gets infected, and we'll have to amputate your leg" Aoshi smirked as he saw her quickly look up with fear. Misao was an adorable 6 year old, with jet black hair in a small braid, how she liked it, and  
>gorgeously big grass green eyes, with a short temper and height, who recently moved in permanently into the Aoiya with her parents both new workers for the Aoiya Inn, as soon as she had laid her eyes on him she was everywhere he was, at first he hated it, but then he decided<br>it didn't really matter, as long as he could train her to be usefull. At first it was fun, but when he realized her devotion to him he stopped asking her to do his chores.

Aoshi extended his hand which she took quickly and he led her to the steps leading from the garden to the inside. The Aoiya was your tipical large Meiji Era Japanese house, constantly being fixed now a days to be able to withstand anything coming its way. They went into the kitchen and Aoshi picked Misao up and put her on the table next to the bowl of grapes, he searched in the cabinets and found the kitchen's First Aid Kit.

He began to clean her small knee scrape, not once did she wince in pain or fear of pain, she was a strong little girl.

"Are you really planning on leaving me Aoshi?" Aoshi's eyes widened at the seriousnes of her tone, and the question. Usually she would add the Chan to annoy him. Aoshi hid his blue eyes behind his long bangs.

"Why should I stay? Nobody respects me-" Aoshi stopped because of having to dodge Misao's uninjured leg headed straight for his head, which was easy for him since Misao was pretty short.

"I respect you!" She jumped off of the table and staired up into the blue eyes of the boy she admires so much. She felt unwanted tears about to show up. "You only think about yourself! Don't I count?"

"Yes you do! You count more than me! Everything is about you! You! You! YOU!" Aoshi towered over the small child, a furious face upon him, but that didn't scare the little girl. Misao turned and jumped on the chair, and once again on the table to tower over Aoshi.

"You don't care about the people who care about you! Who take care of you! You make everyone worry! Your just a big...MEANY!" Misao yelled into his face.

Aoshi grabbed her by the shoulders tightly and lifted her up. Looking up into her green eyes he said. "I don't CARE! About anything! or Anyone! So hurry and get that through your stupid little head! I hate it here! And when I get the chance I'm LEAVING! And I won't look back, nor will I ever, ever, EVER come back!" With that he dropped her to the ground, landing in a large 'thud' and an 'ouucchh!'

Misao got on her knees and rubbed her back and screamed back at Aoshi's retreating self. "LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU AOSHI! FOR EVER!"

That just annoyed Aoshi more, he quickly went to his room and locked himself inside, pushing his nighstand infront of the door so it couldn't be opened. Aoshi could hear the mess of people, customers complaining about the ruquss (?) He could hear Misao's parents trying to calm her down, and the inevitable knocks of anger at his door, which he ignored, at one point he yelled back, but realized he would be better off just turning on his laptop and putting on his headset and loud music as he searched bus lines leaving kyoto that night.

At 12:12AM Aoshi sat at the Bus station with his bags of all his clothes, and all his money in his pockets, good thing he was a waiter at the Aoiya's Cafe and he had tips saved up for 3 years.

Aoshi got on the bus and sat on the window seat, looking at everything he was leaving behind, and he hoped to never return to. He would make a new life for himself wherever he ended up, and he would forget all about this.

-END~FLASH~BACK-

Aoshi jumped in his seat as he opened his eyes to realize he had fallen asleep. It had been years since he had dreamt about his last day at the Aoiya...and about her. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking up he saw a nice flight atendant with a kind smile, she was what had made him jump awake from his sleep. He just stared at her. Realizing now he was more awake she repeated herself for the fourth time.

"We landed about ten minutes ago sir, your the last abord" She smiled again, looking around, Aoshi did the same and saw indeed they were the last two. Aoshi apologyzed and sat up, she moved away and he grabbed his stuff, thanking them as he got off the plane. Boy was he tired. He had chosen a tireing life, away from his tireing childhood.

Aoshi got to his suitcase, which was very easy since it was the last one going in a circle, and quickly went outside to flag down a Taxi.

"To the Aoiya Inn please" Aoshi said as he got into the taxi. The kind man who had helped him put his suit cases in the trunk turned to look at him with an okward face. "What?" Asked Aoshi... he had almost been scared to ask.

"You mean Aoiya?"  
>"Yes...Inn"<br>"Boy that hasn't been called the Aoiya Inn since..." He paused to think. "Well since the original owner died and left the Inn in the hands of one of his most trusted employees... that was about... 8 years ago... now the Aoiya has been...well you'll see" The old man smiled at Aoshi, completely missing the destroyed look on his clients face and started the car.

Aoshi felt destroyed...Okina...had died... two years after he left... had it been...his fault? Now he felt he shouldn't go... he pulled out his cell phone and turned it on, recieving a whole bunch of text from the friends he's made these last years, good friends...real friends, friends  
>who forced him to return to were he belonged...<p>

Kenshin: **Hope your flight is a steady one, remember to breath. Kaoru says 'to remember to buy flowers'**

Aoshi smirked, Kaoru was Kenshin's wife, Aoshi had been the best man, Kenshin had been his first friend who even gave him a place to stay when he first got to Tokyo.

(AN: coughMegumicough!)  
>FoxLady: <strong>have a gr8 flgt! XoxO! ;p<strong>

Sagara: **Dude did Megs really send you hugs and kisses? =/ grrr**  
><em>'Geez what a great text Sano'<em> Aoshi thought as he began texting Kenshin about his flight and new found information. He was going to continue but he began looking out the window, seeing so many memorable places, most everything changed, but only in a modern version of what it used to be. He got lost in the sights, and then suddenly they were before a great white entrance decorated with many Cherry Blossom tree's and in simple gold lettering the words 'Aoiya'  
>Aoshi's mouth fell open. They entered and first thing they were in a golf field. Aoshi could see about 8 different fields, small old school yet high end Japanese houses lined up. As they got closer to the main building he saw the garden, it was bigger, a million times bigger, they were quickly at the entrance where workers opened his door and welcomed him to the Aoiya, another helped the driver pull out his suit cases, Aoshi quickly rememberd to pay the taxi and told him to keep the $20 extra. He sped off happily.<p>

"What...happend to the Inn?" Aoshi asked himself as he looked at the giant entrance. The Aoiya had become a resort, and a heck of a fancy one at that. Aoshi walked in with his suit cases and he realized he had entered the Aoiya Inn center comunal area...which before was an inner garden, well that was all that was really left of the Inn.

An employee walked up to him and waited for Aoshi to notice him when he realized Aoshi had not he cleared his throught, catching Aoshi's attention.

"This was once the main of the Aoiya Inn, now turned into the check in and the suvenier store. Everything else was cleared to make the original garden bigger. The new owner's have done so much for the comunity that many old men with no family gave their land to the new owner to help grow the Aoiya into what it is today. Everybody who you knew...still work here" The boy smiled at Aoshi and quickly turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Aoshi.

He slowly turned and headed towards the check in. Once that was done an employee took his suit cases and asked Aoshi to follow him, outside there was a line of golf carts, he put Aoshi's bags into one and got behind he wheel, waiting for Aoshi to sit next to him. Once on the boy kindly asked Aoshi for his room number, once the information was known off they went.

Aoshi looked around astounded, at the large pools and parks, large buildings that were suites, more gardens and childrens parks, recreational buildings a large lake that went through everything with family's kayaking and such, and small individual houses.

"Who are the owners?" Aoshi asked the smileing boy.  
>"Well hello as well mister, my name's Seta Soujiro, and yours?"<br>"..." Aoshi felt annoyance for the boy who just ignored his question, the boy just smiled and didn't seem like he would answer his question. "My name is Aoshi Shinomori...pleasur"

"Pleasure is all mine Mr. Shinomori. Well answering your question, the owners are Hiko Makimachi and his wife Misao Makimachi" (AN: Buajajaja indeed it is exactly who you think it is! Hiko-SAMA!)

Aoshi raised his eyebrows...Misao Makimachi...? **TBC! **

* * *

>Authors Notes: buajajaja that is the ending of our first chapter! =D We don't intend this to be a long story, maybe 2 or 3 chapters, but we hope to make it super interesting for you all! =D<strong><br>**


	2. Chapter 2 Second Chances

**Authorses Notes: We DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin, or Aoshi's fabulous bangs! We made this chapter quickly after the first chapter, and we were going to post it quickly but we lost internet connection (long story) so here it is. **

* * *

><p>Coming Back Home...Chapter 2... Second Chances<p>

* * *

><p>Soujiro sat on his golf cart looking upon the valley that is the Aoiya, with his smile full, the Aoiya really had become an incredible place, what a great transformation. His walkie talkie began making static noise<p>

**"Soujiro...was it really him?"**

"Yes Miss's...it was...boy you should have seen the look on his face, priceless...you should have let me take the camera" Soujiro got comfy on his cart, placing both crossed legs on the passenger seat.

**"Where did you put him?"**

"Why...next to you of course!" His smile grew.

**"You did WHAT!" **Soujiro lowered the volume a bit. **"No fair! How could you? What were...what ARE you thinking!"**

"I'm thinking that your a very busy girl...and that you would maybe want to see him again... I know your no longer angry...you stopped being angry years ago... you grew up... now it's time to finish the process... and Yes...that's why I believe he is here...to do the same..."

**"..."** it was silent for a few more minutes. Boy did Soujiro know his boss or what.

**"You whore" **

"Buahahahahaha! Now get your butt outta your lazy bed, open the glass screen and walk 20 steps to your left...lucky you you wont have to use your world master key..."

**"Huh? What do-"**

"He left his screens open. AND don't worry...he fell asleep on the bed a few seconds ago"

**"I thought you left?"**

"I have my ways my dear" Soujiro said as he looked at the open glass sliding doors, and could clearly see Aoshi on the bed. Soujiro put down his binoculars and took a sip from his Piña Colada. He saw movement next door, and quickly put the binoculars in front. He could see her, slowly walking, there was no point in telling her to move faster, she smartly left her walkie talkie in her room, but had she left it on? It took her about 5 minutes to decide to go in, and finally he could see her no more. It was now all in her hands.

* * *

><p>She walked into the room, she began to get goosebumps, maybe it was because of being outside in the medium hot but very windy climate and now in an air conditioned room... but to her it was clear... as clear as water... those were just her own excuses, it was because of the once boy, but now man, who lay in front of her, unaware of her presence. Had he really gotten that far away?, that his travel back had him fall immediately asleep?<p>

She walked to the other side of the bed and kneeled in front, she was now looking right at his face, if he opened his eyes their eyes would meet. Did she want that though? Oh kami-sama yes!

She admired his face, it was the same, only grown up. She wanted to move his bangs to the side, just as she got close he moved, finally deciding that he could no longer handle the cold, he sat up, she felt a small gasp leave her throat. Aoshi put his arms behind himself and grabbed onto the blankets pulling them from their tight spots, he jumped a bit so he could pull the blankets beneath him, and slide under, not once did he do this with his eyes open. She could hear his breathing was back to normal, like a few minutes ago... he had fallen back asleep.

Why did he come back?

"MISAO!HURRY UP MISAO!MIIIISSSAAAOOOO!" She could loudly hear it from the next room, her room, it was Soujiro. _'Walkie talkie...DAMN IT SOUJIRO!' _She freaked out, but not so much as when she looked back at Aoshi, seeing him stairing at her.

_'Oh...Kami-Sama...oh nooo! She must look like some stalker!'_

Aoshi just stared in shock, he sat up showing her once again his muscular chest, which she hadn't had time before to notice since all she could really stair at was his face, and this time she didn't give herself much chance to stair either, freaking out to the point of no return, she stood up, looking Aoshi in the eyes, his following hers, she quickly grabbed the phone and before he could react...

**WHAM! **(Phone against head)

**BAM! **(head against wall)

**SLIDE! **(head sliding down wall)

soft**THUD! **(head landing on pillow face first)

Oh Kami-Sama! Did she kill him? She put the phone on the small table, got on the bed, turned him over, and sighed with reliefe, he groaned and was breathing, she let go softly and decided it was best if she left now...

Before going out she looked back again, what would happen now?

* * *

><p><strong>"You did what? Misao that is NOT the way to great the past! You don't just smack em with a phone!" <strong>Soujiro reprimanded the girl through their walkie talkies. She had ran back into her room, locked the sliding doors, closed the blinds, the soft and the one made to cover from the sunlight, and immediately pressed a button on the walkie talkie that rang loud in Soujiro's ears, quickly followed by his statement. He had been watching it all through his binoculars.

"I freaked out! He opened his eyes!" Misao defended as she jumped on the bed and hid her face on the fluffy pillow, maybe Aoshi's had blood, Oh Kami-sama Noooooooo!

**"That would have been a great way to get back together! You being there, him asleep, you close, he opens his eyes, you both stair, he grabs you close to him, and words need be not said amongst you, everything that need be said can be replaced by a small gentle kiss, everything else can be solved later!" **Soujiro's dramatic voice told Misao that maybe he had been role playing while he said it, him being Aoshi and the walkie talkie being her. She dreamt many times that it would be like that, but reality told her that it wouldn't be, it was just a fantasy...

"Your imagination is wild"

**"So was yours when you told me that, remember?"**

Indeed, it had been her idea when she had finally understood what Aoshi had being going through, stress a young boy shouldn't need to know. "Yea, yea I know...fantasy's don't come true"

**"Oh really...you fantasied his coming back...and tell me Misao...where is he now? Has he not come back? Has that fantasy not come true?"**

"His right..."

**"When is Soujiro ever wrong? Come on BABY!"**

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Misao busted out laughing, hysterically would the correct word, it had been a long time since she last laughed like that. Misao couldn't see it, but Soujiro's true smile began to bloom. Misao had been his friend since they were small...well he arrived just after Aoshi left, so he had to deal with her anger, but he was determined to help change that.

**"Misao I love you, I will always love you and look after you. And you love Aoshi, so please don't hurt yourself more, I say you should through yourself out to Aoshi, show him how you really feel now, I know he said he would never come back, hence he would never think of you, but he's back... and he doesn't even know why, just that he did, I mixed up a few words by the way...so his really, and I mean really freaking out!... but his still here"**

"Thank you Soujiro, I love you too" Misao smiled into the walkie talkie.

* * *

><p>Soujrio smiled as he looked at the pool, seeing a dark handsome man in a speedo. "Now if you'll excuss me, I see a sexy dark man with MY name written all over him. Yum! 3"<p>

Misao could hear tires screeching as Soujiro still had pressed the talk button. Finally he let go. **"You whore! But Remember if things don't work out on either side, when we're 40 WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" **Soujiro's sex craved smile grew at that comment, no more words need be spoken.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORSES NOTES: Paki-Chan second chapter! This was already written and we wanted to post it quickly but we lost our internet. <strong>

Clair H: No worries youth, we are already through the third chapter, so we might just post it a little later, leave you in suspence buajajaja


	3. Chapter 3 Shinomori's Woman

Author'es Notes: Clair H: Yey! third chapter! =D Sorry we wanted to post faster but we lost our internet! .! so here goes! buajajajajajajajaja!

Paki-Chan: Shinomori's Woman! Yey you are our first REVIEWER! =D So this chapter is dedicated to you! In our time we used to do that a lot. Anyhoot this chapter will answer your questions ^^ ENJOY!

Clair H: delp: You are our second REVIEWER! THAT MAKES YOU AS SEXY AS CAN BEE! =D and here is the update! xD Yes indeed poor angsty Aoshi! it KILLS Paki-Chan to write this, but ohhh does it feel good to do it buajajajaja, please enjoy this second chapter!

We **DO NOT** own Rurouni Kenshin, No characters, nada zip zero!

* * *

><p>Coming Back Home...Chapter 3...Shinomori's Woman (Actually the name goes rather well with the chapter LOL)<p>

* * *

><p>Yesterday seemed like just a dream... or was it all just that?<p>

'I hope it was' Aoshi thought to himself as he stared at an unknown ceiling, he hadn't been able to sleep very well that night contemplating his strange dream, as a rooster began cockadoodling Aoshi decided it was time to wake up and get out of bed, his feet landed on carpeted floor, Aoshi felt intense pain on the side of his head, he leaned forward, placing his forehead on his right knee, he rubbed his sore head, then he slowly looked at his surroundings, a simple white room with beautiful art work on the walls, scenic black and white photographs, a large mirror, a flat white 25 inch plasma screen tv a top a white shelf equipped with 6 drawers. On each side of the bed there were small table lamps, with lamps, and a telephone with a large book in front. Aoshi crossed the room and headed towards two doors... he knew one led to the bathroom so he opened the one on the left only to quickly see his friend from the dream Seta Soujiro making out with a girl only in robes, they didn't even notice him as they quickly began to undress, just as silently and emotionlessly as he opened the door...he closed it.

'...okay...' He opened the other door, a white bathroom large mirror atop a marble single white sink equiped with the usual necesitys, towels, hand towels, the display of miniature soaps, shampoos and conditioners, the toilet a few feet away, and a rather large single shower. He turned it on to hot immediately the bathroom became a steam room and Aoshi could no longer see his reflection in the foggy mirror.

'This above all just prooves that it wasn't a dream...damn it! Why did I even come back here! They must all know already...' Aoshi got his arm into the shower twisting the right cold nozzle to help cool the steaming hot water. As it got into a nice temperature, he got in, soaking himself from head to toe, he slammed his fist infront of him, right above the hot and cold nozzels. 'Misao Makimachi...so you got married... kami-sama! What on earth made me believe that she would...its Megumi's fault...love crazy adict... FOX LADY!' Aoshi shook his head, and began shampooing. Blamming Megumi did nothing to help the situation.

'I wonder who the hell is Hiko... Soujiro didn't really say much...'

* * *

><p><strong><strong>START~FLASH~BACK<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Pleasure is all mine Mr. Shinomori. Well answering your question, the owners are Hiko Makimachi and his wife Misao Makimachi" (AN: Buajajaja indeed it is exactly who you think it is! Hiko-SAMA!)<p>

Aoshi raised his eyebrows...Misao Makimachi...?

Seta just kept smiling, as if the thought of mentioning said names brought more joy into his life.

"Misao...is already married!" Aoshi whispered loudly, he could feel himself freaking out inside. If they found out he was here, her husband would surly kill him, if Misao still hated him that is...

"And they have a daughter too- Oh here we are Mr. Shinomori, this is your bottom balcony, all's you gotta do is slide your card key on the side there and it will open" Seta said as he had jumped off of the golf cart, and grabbed Aoshi's suit cases and put them in front of the sliding glass doors.

It was a medium sized balcony with tyled floors made to withstand water, there was a small white table and 2 chairs on either side, and many plants hiding the small mural that withing it was basically now Aoshi's small property.

"Thank you Seta" Aoshi said as he handed the boy a $10. Seta took it, his smile never faultering.

"Please call me Soujiro, I'm not my father. You have a good day, and a nice stay here" he walked towards the golf cart, waved and off he went.

Aoshi turned to the glass sliding doors, and slide the card key a green light was seen on the side of the wall, but nothing happened... Aoshi decided maybe to pull the glass sliding door to the left, Aha! it moved! and in went Aoshi. Before anything was done he took his shoes off, socks, jacket, and T-shirt and let his body fall on the bed, Aoshi could feel himself immediately fall asleep.

Damn he was tired.

* * *

><p><strong>END~FLASH~BACK<strong>

* * *

><p>DAMN! Why did his left temple hurt so much! He tilted his head so the hot water fell on the side of his head that hurt, he couldn't really believe he had slept all night.<p>

_'So many years of not sleeping right...I guess I let myself...feel at home...' _As soon as Aoshi felt better he got out of the shower, and slowly dried himself up, he felt woozy,_ 'Maybe because it seems I was hit in the head' _Aoshi thought to himself as he leaned over the sink, he turned it on and began wetting his face. Leaving for a few seconds to find his tooth brush he came back.

_'What the hell happened last night? or Yesterday for that matter?' _For the life of Aoshi he could not remember a thing, he knew he had gotten to the Aoiya at around 4pm on Friday, and now it was nearly 10am of Saturday. Aoshi had looked at the giant electric watch on the desk with a computer that Aoshi failed to see on the same wall where the sliding doors were located with a view of everything.

_'The sliding door...is closed' _He knew for a fact...he had left them open. Had maybe Soujiro popped back?

He brushed his teeth, and decided to wipe the glass of its steamy veil, immediately he saw her, staring shocked at him at the side of his bed, as quickly as the image had entered his minds eye, it was gone. "What the hell...?" he left to get dressed. Finding his phone he saw he had 5 text messages, he would read them later, he decided on just wearing blue jeans, he black crocks, and a simple white t-shirt. Aoshi decided to leave through the back, opening the sliding doors to reveal a rather gloomy day, no rain had fallen but the sun was hidden behind grey clouds. Aoshi looked to his side to see his surroundings, many people were there, families and children running, and playing. He walked a little forward and a rather petite figure caught his attention to his right, he quickly looked...

Nothing.

His neighbors room, with both veils covering the inside. But he could have sworn he saw someone there...watching him...

Aoshi decided to continue on, looking at his surroundings, he found the building meant for activities and dinning area, the buffet room is as large as a basketball court. Damn. Aoshi got in the line for plates, and got himself a quick and decent breakfast. He found a small table over looking the many pools of the Aoiya. Before he could chow down a hand was on his shoulder, he quickly turned and found himself staring into the kind eyes, of Okon.

"It really is you...Aoshi" Her eyes began to tear, Aoshi found himself standing up and saw her shocked look as she had to stair upwards to look him in the face. Aoshi had been orphaned at the Aoiya, and though when he left his goal was to find his parents, which he did successively, his birth mother never really could make Aoshi see her as his one true mother, more than the woman he realized he saw as his mother all his young life...Okon. A sad truth he realized after the Shinomori's happily took him back in, and explained the situation, of abuse, drugs and alcohol that his father was going through, and wanting to protect him from that, she sent him to live with her uncle's best friend, Okina.

Aoshi looked Okon up and down quickly, she hadn't really changed one bit, maybe a little older, she had her long black hair in a tradition style bun with flowers dangling around, she was wearing a light blue Kimono with dark blue flower designs, even in this day and age she would stay true to her love of old Japanes Traditions, she had a bag in her hands which she dropped when Aoshi decided to grabbed Okon by the shoulders, and immediately pulled her close to him, both wrapping their arms around one another. He had missed her... Okon began to cry. Aoshi had always hated being the cause of her tears. They held each other a few seconds, before she pulled back a little, and placed her hands on his cheecks, stairing into his eyes.

"You've grown up so much Aoshi, I never realized you would be this tall. Whomever took you in did a great job" Okon gave him that warm smile that always helped him in bad times as a child, he missed that.

"I found my... birth parents..."Aoshi felt himself saying, it hurt him to say the last part, he knew Okon thought herself as his care taker, as Okina had appointed her to show Aoshi around, and being a shy boy, he became glued to Okon, until Misao came, in which his relationship with Okon changed from Sisterly to Motherly.

Okon's smile didn't falter, in which case just grew more. "I know Aoshi. I've known where you've been all this time, I know... I know"

"How?" Aoshi was beyond surprised. Okon let go of his face, much to Aoshi's dissmay, and grabbed his hands to sit him down, she sat right in front of him.

"Your Mother...called a month after you arrived there. She asked for Okina, and she told him about your arrival and other details, then she asked for me. She thanked me for raising you into a good and gentle boy, even when dealing with stress and anger, such great anger that you felt compelled to run away, even so, you were gentle. I told her it was now her turn to finish the job she had initially started. I told her we the Aoiya would not interfere or ask him to return. You would do that if and when you were ready... I personally asked her... if she could...send pictures of you every now and then. And she has kept her word" Okon grabbed the fallen bag, and put it on her lap, she pulled out a medium sized book (AN: The size of the 3rd Harry Potter Book =D) and handed it to Aoshi.

He opened the first page to see Aoshi asleep on a sofa, his bags around him. Aoshi had slept on the sofa of the t.v room for 2 months, it had been his choice, that must have been the night his birth mother had called the Aoiya, taking the first picture she would send Okon. The second picture was of Aoshi in the kitchen with a red haired boy as they were making sandwiches. The others were of activities the family had, and random pictures of Aoshi watching t.v with his cousins, outside under a tree reading, playing with a puppy, going to school, his birthday, after each big moment Aoshi had let himself smile a little more.

Kenshin had taken him in...well sort of, he had been traveling for the summer with his best friend Sanosuke and his older brother Souzou Sagara as they decided to do a Back packing around Japan, meeting online friends who already accepted to letting them stay a few nights. They ended their expedition since none could really live without entertainment and being that most places you couldn't walk or you could die, get robbed, raped, and the such, they decided that for summer they would help their new young friend find his birth parents.

"I missed you..." Aoshi looked up at Okon, she had her gentle smile on. "I can't believe how much the Aoiya has changed...everything...is so much better" They both laughed. "Yes well since I got married and Okina passed the Aoiya to me to look after it well, we made some definite life changing decidions...but for the best. Aoshi...you do know of Okina's passing?"

Aoshi stared at her, contemplating what she just said. She married? He felt a small ting of jealousy, like that of a child realizing that someone else had his mothers attention, love and heart. He nodded, Soujiro had told him of Okina.

"He missed you so much, he felt it was his fault you left, he looked for you for days, sent the police on a wild chase, he cried every night" Okon sighed and crossed on hand over the other, she looked to the side "Not even the 10 prostitutes Omasu and I ordered could cheer up old Okina"

O_O! "Huh? whaa-"

"Never mind! But on his deathbed he told me of a will he left for you" Okon cheered up instantly, pretending to never say what she and Omasu had done. "Only when Aoshi returns of his on free will, will you let him know of what I've left him with" Okon said in the best imitation of Okina's dieing voice.

"What?"

"I have no clue!" She laughed and smiled. "I figure we gotta get the lawyer, but all that can come later. I'm sure you have many questions"

"You married" Aoshi simply stated. Taking his first few bites of his food.

"Yes, to a wonderful man, it's thanks to him that the Aoiya has flourished. Both of us really worked hard to make this a better place, I think we've done it" Okon looked around, Aoshi felt confused.

"Wait... Soujiro told me that the owners were a Hiko Makimachi and Misao Makimachi" Okon looked surpised and began laughing "Hahahahahaha oh my that Soujiro hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" she cracked up, and stayed laughing like that a little longer. Finally the laughter subsided.

"Hiko Seijuro is MY husband. Sometimes he takes my name to hid his last name" Okon smiled sweetly.

"Hiko...Seijuro?...as in...the clay master...Hiko Seijuro?"

"Jijiji indeed, I married my dream man jijijijiji!" She was all giddy now. "That's how this place as flurrished so much, he's such a talented artist, and a very good designer too, he has his own store, the only way to buy it, is you have to stay at least one night in our suites" That was a good plan, since Hiko Seijuro had been pronaunced most eligble bachelor selling his clay works in the woods, very deep in, all the famous and rich people wanted his work, and all women wanted him. It had been a great big fuss when it was heard that Hiko was getting married, but they didnt let the cameras in the relationship and less in the wedding.

"Now is actually the time we are letting the world know it is us. Once we do this place will be much more filled, and busy. But I'm a little tired...its been many years of this, I would like to enjoy it on the other side for once" Okon had a far away face, imagining herself and Hiko at the pool enjoying Piña Coladas while soaking in the sun. She giggled. "What a little devil that Soujiro jijiji scaring you like that" She quickly looked back at Aoshi, finishing up his plate, drinking his juice.

He looked at her in the eyes "Where's Misao?" Okon smiled. "Around"

"Does she still hate me?" Okon looked worried. "Does she still never want to see me again? Was it a mistake for me to have come back...?"

"No, it wasn't a mistake Aoshi... it's never a mistake to return to your past. Why do you think Misao would still hate you? Is it because she smacked you upside the head with the phone?"

"What?" Aoshi put his hand on his forehead, feeling the pain. Then he remembered...

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>SUDDEN~FLASH~BACK<strong>****

* * *

><p>Aoshi opened his eyes, he felt he should, the first thing he saw were two giant blue eyes, blue eyes he had only seen in his dreams, and memories, blue eyes that he missed so much... before he could even really realize who she was he saw that she quickly grabbed the phone and before he could react...<p>

**WHAM! **(Phone against head)

**BAM! **(head against wall)

**SLIDE! **(head sliding down wall)

soft**THUD! **(head landing on pillow face first)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>END~FLASH~BACK<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Misao was...in my room" Aoshi remembered, he felt odd realizing this...she had been so close to him, and he hadn't realized it... then again he was very tired...but still. "She shouldn't have smacked me upside the head with that phone... she should have stayed to talk. So clearly she knew I was here" Aoshi looked questioningly at Okon.<p>

"We all knew it was you the moment you check yourself in. We put an immediate alert system for when an Aoshi Shinomori checks in, we got the email or text, we all went in to the camera room, and saw you check in" Okon admitted not feeling any remorse, or shyness, just that simple smile.

They laughed about this a little more.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE OVER THE-I MEAN SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE BUFFET<strong>

* * *

><p>"You should go over there and apologize to him" Wise Soujiro said as he slurped from his Mango Peach slushy. At the moment he and Misao were hiding behind a pillar looking at Okon and Aoshi talk. Seeing them hug brought tears to Misao's eyes. When noone knew it, she knew Aoshi loved Okon as his mother, and she knew it must have pained him greatly to leave her.<p>

_'But it didn't pain him to leave me...'_ Misao sighed, and looked away, sitting on a chair that had her back to the pillar, and looked down at her happy chocolate chip whipped pancake man. "You'r no help either...you don't seem delicious to me today...that sucks" Misao pushed the plate away, but never letting her eyes off it for one second. "I don't know what to do..."

"Umm how about what I just told you?" Soujiro asked annoyed sitting down next to Misao, after no answer was given, he grabbed the fork and knife and began sodomizing pancake man.

"Le gasp!" Escaped Misao's throat, Soujiro took a giant chunk of pancake man's cheeck, leaving him one sided.

"Hey he looks like you now Misao...one sided...hahahahahaha! He has one cheek, one sided, and you have one love, one sided hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Soujiro really let himself go, mango peach slushy s had an interesting effect on him, this being one of the after causes.

"Oh shut up! I do not! And leave Pancake Man alone! Come here babe" she gingerly took the plate and began to eat him lovingly, Soujiro just smiled at her while slurping his slushy.

"You looooooooove hiiiiim"

"Yes, yes I do..." Misao said looking down. Suddenly she brought the plate closer to her face and planted a soft kiss on the half that Pancake Man still had...the forehead. "I love you Pancake man"

"Hey!" Soujiro through a napkin at Misao, it hit her in the forehead.

"Hahahahaha! You dufus! I don't love Aoshi..." she kept on eating.

"Why do you look so stressed out about this? Stop eating you'll get fat" Misao ignored him, except a small glare for his last comment. "Misao I know you love him, you know you love him. We don't know if he loves you. Maybe he came to see just you, you and Okon, only Okon, or everyone, including or excluding you. But there's only one way to know..."

"I know...I have to talk to him..."

"Oh actually I meant we should spy a little closer but yea! That also works hahahahaha! Do that better...*slurp slurp*:)"

...Misao just glared a little, and finished up Pancake man. After a few seconds she stood up. "I have stuff that needs to be done...if I finish early I'll talk to him..."

"Whatever...your going to take forever in your "stuff"... off you go then" Soujiro shooed her away.

"I will not take forever!" Misao leaned in on him to tower above, and "try" to be intimidating.

"Will to" Soujiro simply said "*slurp*"

"Will not!" Misao looked a little more annoyed. Soujiro smirked.

_'Bingo!' _

"Fine! Wanna bet?" He slammed his finally empty slushy cup on the table and stood up to tower over Misao.

"Your on!" Misao was on her tippy toes.

"I bet you can't finish up your "stuff" before the sun sets today" Soujiro crossed his arms.

"I bet I can, what do I get if I win" Misao raised a brow and also crossed her arms.

"Whatever you want. But if I win, you have to take over my job for a whole month, giving me a paid vacation with Shishio" Soujiro smirked at the horror in Misao's eyes, he know how much she hated his job, it had been hers when they first expanded, but Misao quickly realized golf cart, large suit cases and big people, having to haul them across the golf fields, avoid the little balls, and during hot weather having to smell them. Misao shuddered at the memories.

Soujiro held out his hand for Misao to shake. Misao looked at his hands, as if making sure it wasn't booby trapped. She smirked. "Anything I want is what I get if I win" It was a statement not a question, Soujiro just smiled and slightly nodded his head. Misao smirked and shook his hands.

_'What a dimwit' _Thought Soujiro.

__'What a dimwit' __Thought Misao.

Misao skipped happily away, knowing she would win the bet. "I'm going to win!"

Soujiro watched her skip away. "I know your going to win" Soujiro smiled.

"She's a little dumb huh...didn't realize you indirectly made her decided to finish her stuff early so she could go speak to Aoshi huh..." A darky tanned hunk came up behind Soujiro, making him smile. "But I would have liked that vacation"

"Haha Shishio my love, the funny thing is...I already have the tickets for that vacation for you and me" Soujiro turned around to smile up at his handsome dark lover.

"Uuuuuu, Yey 3" Shishio did just one little jump, then went back to being serious. Soujiro smiled.

"And yes...that's how I've always been able to manipulate Misao, with bets, I swear she must have been a guy in her past life... oh well hahaha"

"So when's your break?" Shishio asked taking a step closer to Soujiro.

"When you grab my ass" Shishio was about to then suddenly Soujiro grabbed his butt first and gave it a nice sqeeze. Trying to reach his he let his guard down, leaving his rear wide open. Just like Shishio liked it. But Shishio was fast, and he grabbed both buttox cheeks with each hand and sqeezed.

"Ohhhhh!" Soujiro moaned. He liked his rear cheecks getting sqeezed by Shishio. "Not so hard Shishio sama, remember my uniform is white, if I get stained, it'll be noticable" Soujiro's face was flushed.

"Your in your break...so now is me time with you, meaning your mine. Let's go." Shishio grabbed Soujiro by the hand and both walked up to the second floor of the building, oh did I forget to mention...the empty second floor of the building, that is locked, and Soujiro happens to have the keys ;p

* * *

><p>In the food court a cute little boy with a foot ball in his hand walked up to his little friend.<p>

"Yutaro?" The little boy said.

"Ah Yahiko good to see you" Yutaro's father said standing up from the table. "Come eat, you both need to get very strong, so you can grow up strong, and become the starts of your highschool...well my highschool football team hahahahaha" His wife put her hand on his shoulder with a worried look on her face.

"Honey there just 6 years old, leave them alone, they have more than enough time to think about that. Now lets go and get in line for the boys" They both stood up. Yutaro turned to Yahiko.

"What did you want to tell me?" Yahiko stayed quiet then out of no where he quickly reached behind Yutaro and sqeezed his right buttox cheek. Yutaro in turned blushed.

"Did that feel good?" Yahiko innocently asked, hand still grabbing cheek.

"Actually yea" He then reached for Yahiko's butt and sqeezed. It was Yahiko's turn to blush.

"I guess this means your mine" Yahiko said.

"But I don't want to be yours...I want you to be mine" Yutaro frowned.

"You can be each others" a little girl stood in front of boy butt grabbing boys. She didn't looked fazed or anything by the image.

"That's a great idea!"! Yutaro exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Thanks Tsubame your the best!" Yahiko hugged the girl, joined by Yutaro. All three jumping happily around.

* * *

><p>Aoshi spent the rest of the day being showed around the Aoiya by Okon, many times running into old friends who when they could would join the small tour, and add things about their jobs and accomplishments. Aoshi was hoping to run into Misao, but in most places it seemed like they would show up just after she'd leave.<p>

_'Is she...avoiding me?' _As time passed Aoshi kept thinking about this more and more. _'She's the one who basically sent me to hell! Why is she avoiding me!' _Seeing the frustration, Okon stopped Aoshi at the garden, and took him to his old favorite tree, the tree in which he meditated under.

Aoshi couldn't believe it still looked the same, nothing seemed different, well maybe that the area was much smaller, he sat down under, and Okon next to him.

"Don't be frustrated with Misao..." Okon looked at the view of all of the flowers, Aoshi stared at them and at Okon. "She was so devastated when you left, we were lucking Soujiro arrived the next day you left, we had to have someone watching her 24/7. Hahaha she tried to run away so many times to find you. She took this spot, trying to meditate like you, hoping that maybe if she did it correctly, she would be able to find you. Misao stopped hating you thanks to Soujiro, and that was just a week after the big fight. As Misao grew up she understood more and more what you were going through, and when Okina died...Misao realized she almost turned into you. She knew you wouldn't like to hear that had happened to her, so she went back to trying to be happy, and once again Soujiro helped out there. He has always been crazy to meet you" Okon laughed a bit.

Aoshi found himself surprised of the news.

"When Okina was on his deathbed, Misao never left his side... and even though Misao could never keep a secret, she found herself able to keep his will a secret. Misao has done most everything Okina asked her to, giving out the wills when the time was right, now there's just one thing left for her to do...I wonder what happens afterwards?" Okon seemed to ask only herself.

"I really want to see her Okon... I can't bare another minute knowing we are so close, yet too far away... I have to see her face" Aoshi looked up at the sky. Suddenly he heard the sound of a phone dialing on its own, sound of ringing once and a 'hello Okon'

"Yes, Omasu where is Misao?" Aoshi turned to Okon to see her on the phone, she nodded, and smiled. "Very well then, thank you, I'll tell him jiji" She hung up and put her phone away in her sash pocket. She turned to Aoshi and smiled. "No idea where she is. She's seemed to finish her dutys and disappeared... Omasu sends her love and your favorite foods to your room, you should get there in 20 minutes or your food might get cold" Okon stood up from the grown, Aoshi did the same. Okon quickly hugged Aoshi. "Welcome back, my Aoshi" She kissed him tenderly on the cheek, smiled and walked away.

Aoshi felt content, it had been a while since he felt this way, he put his hands in his pocket and began walking towards his room. The sun would be setting soon. Maybe he would enjoy his nice meal out on his small balcony.

* * *

><p>Aoshi closed the door of his room, took off his shoes and suddenly heard a knock on the door.<p>

'Knock Knock'

He hadn't recalled seeing anyone in the halls at the same time as he. Then he heard.

"Room service!"

Aoshi went to open and moved quickly aside as a young man pushed in a cart full of stuff covered, it smelled great. "Here is your dinner and dessert sir, if you need anything else just dial 5 on the phone, it will lead straight to the kitchen"

"Thank you" Aoshi stated the young man bowed and headed out, closing the door behind him. Aoshi could smell Green Tea, Omasu remembered, Aoshi felt joy fill up inside him. He pushed the cart further into the room, and walked up to the glass sliding doors opened them up and pushed the cart out with him. Taking a few of his loved food as a child he placed them on the table and served himself a glass of Tea, and he sat enjoying the sunset. Aoshi heard soft music to his right and looked, he saw that his neighboors table was filled with papers, and a small iPod connected to speakers.

A soft song began just guitars could be heard. Aoshi knew this song, it was his favorite band as a kid...Aoshi felt horrified at not being able to remember the bands name or this song. The singers began.

**Here we stand again**  
><strong>Another day has passed us<strong>  
><strong>With its lack of change<strong>  
><strong>And all we have is what we share<strong>  
><strong>And all we want is someone else to be there<strong>

**And if the sun will set tonight  
>Hold our secrets up to the sky<br>As our shadows grow there's nothing left to hide  
>And if you ever doubt<br>You will know that I still wonder  
>How many times that I've compared<br>The stars to your eyes**

Aoshi heard noises coming from his neighbors room, and he saw someone about to emerge, Aoshi quickly looked back down at his food, he couldn't seem to remember the name of this song, he could see the person sat down, crossing their legs on the chair, he could hear her sigh.

_'So my neighbors a girl...' _

**We will make it through**  
><strong>No matter the cost<strong>  
><strong>We've gone this far<strong>  
><strong>Why not find out how it works out<strong>  
><strong>For you and me<strong>  
><strong>We'll make it through<strong>  
><strong>I thought we were lost<strong>  
><strong>But somehow we haven't found a way<strong>  
><strong>And I hope that we never do<strong>

**It's hard to get to understand**  
><strong>When our own lives are in our hands<strong>  
><strong>And don't stop when you've never been closer<strong>  
><strong>Just 'cause you don't know what matters most<strong>  
><strong>The way won't always be so clearly right in front of us<strong>

This song couldn't be any more true, Aoshi nodded at the lyrics, as he drank from his Tea.

**And if the sun will set tonight**  
><strong>Hold our secrets up to the sky<strong>  
><strong>As our shadows grow there's nothing left to hide<strong>  
><strong>And if you ever doubt<strong>  
><strong>You will know that I still wonder<strong>  
><strong>How many times that I've compared<strong>  
><strong>The stars to your eyes<strong>

Aoshi had re-fallen in love with this band. But the name? What was the name of this song? And the bands name? It began to kill Aoshi. Dare he ask?

**We will make it through**  
><strong>No matter the cost<strong>  
><strong>We've gone this far<strong>  
><strong>Why not find out how it works out<strong>  
><strong>For you and me<strong>  
><strong>We'll make it through<strong>  
><strong>I thought we were lost<strong>  
><strong>But somehow we haven't found a way<strong>  
><strong>And I hope that we never do<strong>

**Never do**

**Doesn't really matter how it all became forsaken**  
><strong>Got this far without knowing who we truly are<strong>

"What's the name of this song?" Aoshi dared. He saw her jump in her seat. There was a few seconds of silence then, "Here we stand, by Amber Pacific..." Aoshi turned to look at her, suddenly his eyes opened wide... "Your favorite band in the whole wide world" Misao said as she stared into Aoshi's blue eyes. She gave him a smile, and all Aoshi could do was stare dumbstruck.

**I will never doubt that **  
><strong>We will make it through<strong>  
><strong>No matter the cost<strong>  
><strong>We've gone this far<strong>  
><strong>Why not find out how it works out<strong>  
><strong>For you and me<strong>  
><strong>We'll make it through<strong>  
><strong>I thought we were lost<strong>  
><strong>But somehow we haven't found a way<strong>  
><strong>And I hope that we never do<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FIND<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JOKING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Authorses Notes: YEY! We finished chapter 3! We wanted to break this up into two chapters, but seeing as how aparently now a das is a little slow, we decided to not torture our 2 fans and just give em the details in one and the super sexy ending in another.<strong>

**Hope it wasn't to long though... anyhoot READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU WE LOVE YOU ALL!**

**CLAIR HANGER AND PAKI-CHAN WILL LOVE YOU FOR EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER IF YOU R&R!**

**=D ;P**


End file.
